You're Beautiful
by silent dreamer 756
Summary: kagome sees inuyasha with kikyo for the last time....


You're Beautiful

Hahah I originally planned to have this out around May 25th but the didn't happened… don't own anything except the plot 33

* * *

Kagome had been running non-stop for about a half hour now to get away from that sight. She had followed Inuyasha into the woods earlier and instantly regretted it, seeing that Kikyo was standing under a tree. Not wanting to see him confess his love to her yet again, she turned and ran. She didn't know where she was running or in what direction, only that she was following a river flowing up stream. Finally, the trees thinned and the and sound of rushing water became louder and more clear. She followed the river to a waterfall! The waterfall was cascading down over hundreds of feet or rock into a beautiful sparkling pool of water. Looking for a place to sit, Kagome selected a boulder close to the river and a few feet from the edge. Finally she let the tears flow as she began to sing.

Inuyasha knew that Kikyo was around and decided to tell her how he felt about her. He no longer cared for her and cared for the more alive miko. When he found her, she was standing under a tree looking tired, yet had a look on her face that said she knew he would come. "Kikyo, I'm not coming with you to hell anymore. I don't love. I don't think I ever did." He said quickly. He knew that Kagome had followed him and then left just as fast and wanted to find her as soon as possible. "It's that girl isn't it? She has captured your heart. But if that is what you wish, then so be it. Farewell and good luck." She said before letting the ground swallow her whole. Inuyasha bowed his head for respect and then sped off into the forest to find his one true love. He followed the scent to the waterfall and found her sitting on a boulder and beautiful music coming out of her.

"_My life is brilliant,_

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel,_

_Of that I'm sure."_

The tears were flowing down her face, much like the waterfall nearby. She couldn't exactly see if there were any people near her but she didn't exactly care. She couldn't keep everything inside anymore. It just hurt too much. It just suffocated her, and only continued to get worse every-time he went to see Kikyo.

"_He smiled at me on the subway.__  
__He was with another woman.__  
__But I won't lose no sleep on that,__  
__'Cause I've got a plan."_

Inuyasha watched from the bushes, unable to move toward the crying girl. Normally, whenever Kagome cried he never knew what caused the tears, except now he knew what caused. And the answer was : Inuyasha. And he also knew what he did to cause them : he went to see Kikyo. He wanted to so badly, reach out and hold the weeping girl except it seemed that his body didn't want to move. It wanted to hear the rest of the song.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__I saw you face in a crowded place,__  
__And I don't know what to do,__  
__'Cause I'll never be with you." _

Kagome couldn't stop. The tears just would not stop flowing. They stung and they blurred her vision, but she couldn't stop them. The imagines wouldn't fade from her mind. Every-time she closed her eyes, an image of Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing, and when she opened her eyes she saw nothing. She didn't know how much longer she could go on. She knew she promised Inuyasha she'd stay with him, but she couldn't stay if Kikyo would be there. She just couldn't.

"_Yeah, he caught my eye,__  
__As we walked on by.__  
__He could see from my face that I was,__  
__Fucking high,__  
__And I don't think that I'll see him again,__  
__But we shared a moment that will last till the end"._

The tears hadn't slowed down and he could tell that they wouldn't be slowing down anytime soon. He never thought that he would ever be the cause for any of her tears, but he was obviously wrong. And it was all because of Kikyo. He didn't love her. No. he loved Kagome and was on his way to tell her he broke it off with Kikyo, when he went tearing away, crying. He fell in love with her at first site, no matter how cliché that may sound. And now he was sitting here, watching the woman he loved, sing her heart out.

"You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you."

Kagome now nknew what she had to do. Slowly she rose from the rock and walked towards the cliff where the water flowed off. She looked over the edge and saw that the drop to the bottom was fairly far. She didn't know if it was what she actually wanted or if it was just what she wanted to do momentarily. Then she backed up.

"_You're beautiful. You're beautiful.__  
__You're beautiful, it's true.__  
__There must be an angel with a smile on her face,__  
__When she thought up that I should be with you."_

Inuyasha saw her walk shakily toward the edge of the cliff and was so afraid that she was going to jump. Instead she just stood there staring at the bottom of the cliff. He so badly wanted to jump out and rescue the woman his heart desired, however, his body did not do what he wanted and just sat there. Kagome backed away from the cliff and for a second Inuyasha was releaved to know that she wasn't going to jump. That only lasted a moment and Kagome turned, ran, and jump right off the edge of the cliff.

"_But it's time to face the truth,__  
__I will never be with you."_

When Kagome jumped off the cliff, cold air and water hit her face. She knew that since no one was around, no one could stop her. She wanted Inuyasha to be happy and she obviously couldn't make him happy enough. She closed her eyes, ready for the rush of cold water and death that awaited her at the bottom, when she felt a pair of arms grab her waist and hold her close.

She opened her eyes and was met with a pair of molten, gold eyes staring back at her. Inuyasha's face moved to her ear and whispered "I Love You." She was surprised she heard it over the roar of the waterfall but she didn't dwell on it since a pair of lips met hers shortly after. "I Love You too." She whispered before they both felt that rush and the cold blackness engulfed them.


End file.
